


The Prince and His Servant

by BigGhost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Anime, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Victor likes to be dramatic.  Yuri doesn't realize exactly how dramatic.





	

No one ever actually said they were together out loud, it just happened.  They kissed at the stroke of midnight on New Year’s, Victor too drunk to count in time and Yuri not sober enough to stop him.

 

They kissed about three seconds after midnight.

 

From there, they just fall into the acts of a couple.  They kiss each other goodbye and Victor still relentlessly flirts with Yuri, but instead of blushing like a teenager and scurrying off to hide, he gives Victor the softest of smiles and returns the pecks Victor gives him (and the occasional, “Victor, there are people watching!”).

 

They sit close when they eat and bathe together, washing each other’s hair and relaxing in the steam.  They go to bed early and Yuri’s mother pretends she doesn’t know why.

 

They dance around each other this way for nearly a year; three passed since Yuri’s “final season” of figure skating in the Grand Prix; he lied, he did two more seasons, all of which Victor stayed for.  The following year, their relationship was leaked and Yuri was overwhelmed with:

 

_ Steam on the Ice!  Figure Skating’s Hottest New Couple! _

 

Yuri didn’t think the headline was very funny but Victor got a kick out of it.  He liked the attention.

 

Fueled by their fans’ support, they decided to try pair skating.  Many major competitions wouldn’t allow them to enter, but small ones and shows wouldn’t hurt.  And that’s what they did: they traveled the world for a year to compete in small pair skating events and put on shows.  They won almost all of them and brought home a handful of medals in the end.

 

The end of their world trip brings them back to Yuri’s hometown, where Ice Castle Hasetsu will be holding their very own couple’s skating show (not a competition, Yuuko said she already knows who would win) in honor of White Day.

 

Yuri and Victor save their favorite dance for it.  They’ve had it up their sleeve for a while and it’s taken some time to perfect it; it’s practically a science now.

 

The hype at the rink is more than they expect.  Signs and banners with their names (and apparent power couple name that made its hashtag home on Instagram as #victuri) slapped across them.  They spot a few news crews, photographers ready for the performance of the local celebrities.  Apparently Minako and the triplets had been hard at work advertising the event, with Yuri and Victor as the selling point.

 

Victor leads Yuri away from the swarming photographers and interviewers and into the locker room with a protective, strong hand on his shoulder.  The locker room is empty by the time they enter.  They strip their coats down and help each other fix their costumes underneath.

 

Their costumes had been fairly limited during their trip around the world.  They would be recycling today, not that anyone would care.

 

Yuri picked them out, on Victor’s insistence, this time.  Not flashy like Victor liked but they were very attractive, Victor’s encompassing a dashing prince and showing off his long neck and handsome features.  Yuri’s drew the attention to his lovely figure and long legs and arms, and brought out the gentleness of his character.  They would be playing the parts of a prince and the servant he falls in love with, against the wishes of the king; that’s the story they decided on.

 

A forbidden and arduous love.

 

Victor’s hands graze the skin of Yuri’s back as he zips the costume up.  He stops midway and leans his nose against Yuri’s neck.  He breathes him in, deep and slowly.  Yuri takes off his glasses and carefully places them in one of their lockers.  “Victor?” he says.  He feels Victor acknowledge him with a smile against his skin.  He wonders how he managed to get so lucky.

 

“I love you,” Victor whispers, and Yuri wonders if he was meant to hear it.  He assumes so when Victor lifts his head suddenly and smiles his childish smile and gives him a quick kiss.  He clasps the back of the costume closed and pats his shoulder.  “Come, Yuri, our audience is waiting!” he exclaims too happily as he begins shuffling out to the rink.  Yuri nearly yelps when he sees Victor almost trip on himself and decides to walk beside him.

* * *

The final couple before them is finishing their program and Yuri watches beside Victor.  He can feel his hand shaking under his own.  Odd, Yuri thinks, because in all the time he’s known him and performed with him, Victor was  _ never  _ nervous.  In fact, he was convinced Victor didn’t feel any kind of anxiety.

 

“Victor, are you okay?  You’re shaking,” Yuri says.  He immediately feels Victor’s arm tense to stop himself and laughs it off.  “Yes!  I just forgot how cold it is!  California is not like this, huh?” he laughed again.  Yuri sees the lie on his face; he found Victor was a bad liar very early in their relationship.

 

But, he also knows when Victor isn’t ready to talk about something, he’ll brush it off with changing the subject until Yuri gets tired of bothering him.  Instead, the shorter man puts his other hand on Victor’s to grip his fingers.  Victor always likes it when Yuri held him with both hands.

 

It’s their turn and Yuri hopes Victor’s nerves will dissipate when they begin.

 

They do, evidently.  Victor falls into the routine as soon as Takeshi introduces them.  Their program is flawless, better than their practice.  They melt into each other and dance as one, their characters taking hold of them as they become the lovers in their tale.  Yuri’s gentle caresses on Victor’s jaw as he turns his head to nestle his forehead to Victor’s neck; Victor grazing Yuri’s waist, then throwing him into the next step to show the prince trying to push away his beloved.  His adoration is evident on his face, and he cannot keep his hands away for long.  They separate for moments at a time before they are reunited to play their game.

 

Their audience is enraptured in their untold story.

 

Their finish is soft and it’s evident the lovers have finally met their happy ending.  Victor holds Yuri above him, just high enough for Yuri to hold his face in his hands where he feels their noses kiss.  They hold their pose for a few long moments, catching their breathe in each other’s faces.  Yuri breaks character first.  His cheeks are red and he feels ten years younger.  His face splits into a giant smile and Victor returns it, setting him down on the ice to put some space between their air exchange.

 

They hear the crowd well into the cheers.  Their hands stay attached even as Yuri turns to wave to his neighbors and friends.  He only lets go when Victor quietly releases him.

 

Yuri feels his heart slow and he takes the flowers Yuuko offers him from the edge.  She hugs him tight and she’s crying, loudly and dramatically.  “Yuuuuuri!  I’m so happy!” she cries.  Yuri laughs and hugs her back tightly.

 

“Yuri,” a familiar but somehow much louder voice calls from overhead.  Yuri looks around, surprised by how loud Victor’s voice was, before looking behind him, and the crowd hushes.  Victor has the mic from Takeshi, who stands away with a giant excited smile as if he’s a child that knows where his mother hid the sweets.

 

Yuri gives Yuuko a smile before skating back towards Victor.  The older skater holds out his hand and Yuri takes it, expecting Victor to give the audience a big thanks for coming.  Instead, he sees Victor looking only at him.  He burns under his costume.

 

“Yuri,” he says again, still out of breath.  “You have made these past years...the best of my life.”  Yuri presses his lips together and feels his ears heat up.  He knows Victor notices but he continues, “Before you, I was ready to hang up my skates for good.  I had no purpose anymore.  Then I saw you.”  He smiles genuinely at the memory of seeing Yuri on the video for the first time, skating his routine the way it was meant to be.  Skating the way Victor hungered for.

 

“And from the moment we met, I knew you were going to be important to me.  But I could never...have guessed how much.

 

“You have given me the honor of calling you my student, my champion, and my partner.  So I ask that you give me one more…”

 

Yuri sucks in a breath and nearly chokes on his own spit when Victor gets down on one knee, still holding his now shaking hand.  He covers his mouth with his free hand, dropping the roses Yuuko gave him to save face from almost embarrassing himself.  Camera flashes are flooding the room and Yuri can hear the crowd already cheering and crying.  Yuuko is crying harder now.

 

He doesn’t dare look around, though.  He focuses on Victor: his handsome face, his smile, and the look of unadulterated adoration in his eyes.  Yuri’s heart speeds up and he’s afraid it’s going to fly away.  His eyes burn and he hopes that this isn’t a cruel dream.

 

“Yuri Katsuki, will you give me the honor of calling you my husband?”

 

The rink is drowned with the screaming in the bleachers, some urging him to say yes and others just making noise.  Yuri assumes he looks like a fish out of water by the way Takeshi laughs behind him.  His lips tremble with a smile and the tears spill over his face as he tries to cover them.  “Yuri?” Victor says, almost sounding worried.  Yuri just nods; what else could he do?  He certainly couldn’t speak lest he let out all of the excitement bottling up inside of him at the moment.

 

“Yes?” Victor says, and Yuri nods again more vigorously.  “Yes?  Yes!  He said yes!” Victor shouts into his mic.  Yuri is astounded by how surprised he sounds, like he’d entertained the idea that Yuri might actually say  _ no _ .  He cries harder and Victor pulls him tightly into his arms, hands cradling his head and shoulders.  He presses a kiss to his temple and looks up at the lights of the ceiling.  He breathes a sigh of relief and pulls Yuri back, and takes him in.  He’s beautiful, and he’s all his now.  His  _ fiance _ .  Victor could cry too but he decided Yuri didn’t need both of them doing that.

 

He looks over and Yuuko is recording it.  Minako is crying, too.  Yuri’s mother is overjoyed, and even the poodles are celebrating.  He turns his attention back to his most important person: Yuri.  Victor laughs loudly and hugs the man again, spinning him gently and leading him by the shoulder off the ice and into the waiting crowd of overjoyed residents.

 

They’re swarmed with congratulations and are asked for interviews, to which Victor says they will gladly have after they have changed and cleaned up.  Yuri is still too flustered to speak to anyone anyway.

  
Maybe he would tell them the story of the prince and his lovely servant.  And how they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of John Baldwin proposing to his partner, Rena Inoue after their program! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2E7JpamUkQ
> 
> **This was written post episode 3-ish, well before episode 7!!
> 
> *White Day is March 14th, a day for men to confess or return feelings for a love interest following Valentine's Day.  
> *As far as I know, Russians do not have the tradition of giving their partner a ring when they propose. The Japanese took on this tradition after being inspired by Western culture.  
> *Same-sex pairs are not permitted in most major competitions. Very traditional and very strict.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as questionable-ghosts!


End file.
